


Trinkets

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The store was mostly filled with junk, but Simone knew better than anyone the value of random junk.





	Trinkets

The store was mostly filled with junk, but Simone knew better than anyone the value of random junk. She scanned the shelves as the shopkeeper watched her from behind the counter. The first thing she saw was a faded red ribbon, but soon lost interest and moved on. For a while after that, nothing really caught her eye. Until she saw two strange die trapped in a clear glass case. One of the die had twenty sides while the other had ten. They were made of three colours; pink, yellow and blue. Simone smiled, She’d just found her newest trinket. 


End file.
